A New Digidestined
by dwarvanman
Summary: This is for all of the Digimon fans out there. This does not have Dwarvanman in it. AND I KNOW THIS COULD NEVER HAPPEN, SO DON'T EVEN SAY IT! Enjoy guys. ;) also if you have any questions that you want to ask, just say it and I will answer all that I can. And please post a review it would really help me out since I'm just starting out. And I will posting a Pokemon story soon.
1. Chapter 1 The New Kid

_Disclaimer: I do not own the digimon corporation and **I know this could never happen**. Please enjoy this. I am working hard on this. If there is anything that you feel that needs to be changed, please leave a comment about it and I will get right on it. Also if there are any Dwarvan Clan members out there reading this, I salute you. If I get at least 6 reviews I will make a new chapter. Enjoy!_

A New Digidestined

By: Dwarvanman

Chapter 1 The new kid

The date was November 25th 2011 at the West Shinjuku Middle school. Takato had just met with Henry Wong. Henry Wong was about 12 years old and in his last year of middle school. Henry was the smartest one of the group. He was wearing his usual orange vest with brown pants and gray and yellow shoes. " Hey did you hear that there is a new exchange student coming." Takato said cheerfully. Takato was the leader of the group. He was the same age as Henry and also going on his last year of middle school. He wore a light blue over shirt with light gray shorts white and green sneakers and his signature goggles that he wore on his head. " Is Rika meeting us at the hide out today?" Henry asked. " Yeah, she will be there later today."

On a plain coming into the airport sat a boy that was down in the dumps. " I just hope my mom is still okay. I'll write to her once I get to the place." The lonely kid thought to himself. The plain had soon landed. And just in time to because the weather had been really terrible lately and it was going to get worse. As soon as the plain landed everyone had gotten off the plain. The kid had went and got his luggage that he brought with him. It wasn't much. In his left he had a bass guitar safely in its case. On his back was a pack filled the basic essentials. Clothes a couple of snacks and his passport. In his wallet he had 1,000 dollars in it for food expenses and a new amp and a debit card leading straight to his account in America that his mom puts a little money into each month. After he had grabbed his luggage he pulled out a written letter from the people that were going to look after him for the next few years as he finished school. It said to meet them at the north side of the airport The lonely kid was also 12 years old. He wore a black polo with a brown leather jacket with blue jeans, brown sneakers and his black felt rimed hat.

He had soon got to the north terminal. He had spotted two people holding a sign with his name on it. He had walked up to the people and asked, " Are you Mrs. and Mr. Matsuki? My name is Zack." They had looked down at him. The man had looked at Zack and said, " That would be us. May I ask, what is that in your hands?" " Oh, It was the last present from my dad." He had opened the black case to see a black bass guitar with a pine neck and a mahogany fretboard finished with pearl bats engraved into board. The two adults were speechless. Zack had closed the case. " Well lets get home, Takato might be coming home soon." Said Mrs. Matsuki as they got into the car a sudden shock of thunder had rolled by. Zack had looked up to see a quick glimpse of a yellow fox like creature. Zack quickly blinked and what he saw had vanished. He eventually convinced himself he was just seeing things.

Back at the school Takato had met up with henry for the last time that day. " I think we should meet up tomorrow when the weather isn't as bad." Takato suggested. " I agree, I'll call Rika when I get home." " Okay, I'm going to check on Guilmon before I head home." Takato said they both had nodded and parted they're separate ways. Takato had walked the usual path that he took to get to Guilmon. He soon got to the hide out where Guilmon lived. Guilmon had smelled that familiar sent. Guilmon got up and walked out of the small gray concrete house. " Takatomon! You're here!" Exclaimed Guilmon. Guilmon was a red digimon. With various black patterns on his body. He wasn't that much shorter than Takato, probably by an inch or two. " Hey, boy. I came by to give you this bread, and to let you know that I will be back tomorrow when the weather has calmed down a bit." Takato said. Guilmon replied sadly, " Okay Takatomon. See you tomorrow." And with that Takato had started on his way home.

While it had started raining on the way home. It was quiet in the car ride to Takato's house. Mrs. Matsuki had tried to break the silence by asking Zack a question. " So Zack, where did you live before coming here?" Zack hesitated for a couple seconds before answering the question. " I used to live in America with my mother and sister." Zack answered. He had reached over to the other seat to where his bass case was laying. He grabbed his bass from the case and played a short tune. It was soft, mellow, and beautiful. When he was done Mrs. Matsuki had said, " Wow, that was amazing. I didn't know that some one your age had so much talent." " Thanks. I get that from my dad." Zack said with sorrow in his voice. " What's wrong Zack, you sound upset about something." Mr. Matsuki said. " It's just that tomorrow is the anniversary of my fathers death. He died trying to save two kids from a burning building. The kids made it out..." Zack had stopped, trying to hold back tears. " This is the only thing I have to remember him by." Mr. and Mrs. Matsuki were silent. They wondered why a little kid had to go through so much. Mrs. Matsuki tried to change the subject. " So what else can you do?" Mrs. Matsuki asked, " I can cook. I am also good with technology." Zack said. They had soon gotten home. Takato had beat them there by about a minute.

Takato had heard the car pull up from his bedroom. The young boy thought to himself, " I didn't know that mom and dad went out." Takato had walked down the stairs just as his parents walked into the room. " Ah, Takato. This is Zack. He will be staying with us for the next few years while he finishes up school." Takato sweat dropped and said, " Well, this is surprising." Zack had given him a tip of the hat and said, " I will try to stay out of your way while I'm here. Is there a place I can set my stuff down?" " We don't have a room for you to stay in, but you're welcome to stay in the living room if you want." Mr. Matsuki said. " Thank you very much. Can you point me in the direction of the park, I need to clear my head on a walk." " Yes it's that way. Just be back by 10:00." Yoshie Matsuki said.

With that Zack grabbed his bass and left. Takato was curious. He followed Zack to park and hid behind a bush. Zack had found a nice spot under a tree next to the path to the hide out where the rain couldn't get to him. He pulled out his bass and started play that short mellow tune. Just as he finished he saw a girl with red hair a shirt with a broken heart on it blue jeans and red shoes. Zack had tried to properly introduce himself, but he was soon cut off when the girl said, " I don't have time to talk just play something." Zack nodded and started to play. Even though it was short it had meaning. The girl just stood there and said, " You call that music." With that she left. Zack hung his head down in shame. " I guess I need to work on my songs." Zack thought to himself. " I'd better get back the rain's starting to worsen."

As Zack walked back to the house he bumped into a boy wearing an orange vest with brown pants, gray shoes and a strange stuffed animal hanging from his left shoulder. Zack tipped his hat and kept walking. He took a couple steps when the boy said to Zack, " Hey, whats that?" Zack looked at the boy and said, " It's my bass guitar." with that, Zack turned away and walked to Takato's house. Henry had taken a couple of steps foreword to see Takato step out of a bush. Henry didn't even want to know why Takato was in the bush. Henry was about to say something when Takato blurted out, " Can't talk now gotta get home bye." Henry just stood there dazzled.

As Zack walked up to the he bumped into a post man. " The post man and said, " Are you Zackariah B. Losee?" Zack looked at the mailman and said, " Yes." " I have a package for you from America. Please sign here." Zack signed the note saying that he got the package, took the package inside. He opened the box to find a bowie knife, a sheathe, a weapon license, and a not from the chief of police. It said,

" Dear Zackariah,

We are very sorry for your tragic loss. In memory of your fathers death we have selvaged his Browning HP pistol, bowie knife and filled out a proper weapon license that has been sent with this. The pistol should arrive in about one week through state law. When you get back to the United States we want you to start working with the police right away.

Chief of police,

Fill Sober."

Zack held the knife as tears came to his eyes. He put the knife in the sheathe and put it back in its box. Takato had just gotten back to the house. He said with a confused look on his face, " Hey, what's in the box?" Zack quickly wiped his tears away and said, " It's just my dads old bowie knife." Night had came and by that time everybody was a sleep. Except for Takato. Takato had woken up in a daze to see Renamon standing over his bed. The yellow vixen had said, " Rika's pretty steamed that you didn't show up to day." " We ended up going home because of the bad weather. Henry said he was going to call Rika when he got home." said Takato " Hmmm..."

In the living room Zack had woken up from a terrible nightmare. He quickly sat up and shook his head. Zack could hear a faint talking down the hall. He quietly sneaked down the hallway. Zack looked around the corner to see a yellow fox speaking English. He turned away and said to himself, " I really need to lay off the coffee for a while." With that Zack went back to sleep. Renamon had perked up her ears after Zack got back on the couch. She, " I must be leaving." She then fazed through the window. Takato then went back to sleep. Morning had came and Takato woke up excited because today was his schools Christmas dance and he was taking his crush Jeri Katou. On the other side Zack had just woken up, but with a heavy heart. He quickly put on his jacket, shoes, and grabbed his wallet, and a small bag for his lunch. Zack wrote a note saying that he will be at the park for the day. Before he left Zack grabbed his bowie knife and attached it to his belt.

Takato had walked down stairs a few moments after Zack left. He saw the note and was about to read it when the phone rang. Takato answered it. " Hello?" Takato said. " Hey, my mom's taking me shopping today so I wont be able to meet up today." Rika said. " Well good luck." Takato said and hung up the phone. Zack had been walking through the park when he thought he saw something. Zack had gone in the direction of the shadowy figure. He was walking through the forest for a little while when he came up on a cave.

Zack had gone inside to find no one there. As he looked back he saw the the strange creature from the night before. Zack quickly asked, " What do you want with me?" The yellow vixen looked at him confused. " What do you mean. I'm not going to hurt you." Zack saw a giant green monster coming up from behind the yellow fox. Zack had unsheathed his knife and exclaimed, " Look out!" with that Zack ran, shoved Renamon out of the way, and stuck the knife to the enemy's throat.

Who is this new enemy? What or who did it come for. Find out on the next chapter of The New Digidestined.


	2. Chapter 2 The Truth Revealed

_Disclaimer: I do not own digimon. I'm going to make this book hit and try to double views on my last one, but I can't do that if you guys/girls don't Review this. I hope you like this and I will be making a Pokemon one soon. Enjoy!_

**A New Digidestined**

By: Dwarvanman

Chapter 2 The Truth Revealed

The last time we ended we saw a Green monster had found Zack and Renamon. Zack shoved the knife to its throat. Zack was about to ask it questions.

" Who or what are you?" Zack asked with impatience. " I am Ogermon, and I'm here for you, flesh sack." Zack stood there shocked. " Get out of the way!" Renamon exclaimed. Zack moved out of the way as quickly as he could. Renamon unleashed her attack saying, " Diamond storm." A group of diamonds surrounded her body as she flew up in the air. Before Renamon could unleash her attack Ogermon grabbed her and ran into the forest.

Zack looked around franticly for a weapon. When he spotted and old decomposing wooden box at the end of the cave. He looked inside to find an old Japanese pistol, holster, and a box of rounds left from world war II. Zack quickly loaded a clip and shot a test fire to see if it still worked. The gun fired. He quickly put it in its holster, strapped the holster to his belt, and ran in the direction that Ogermon took Renamon. Ogermon had held off the ground Renamon by her neck and said, " I'm not here for you. I'm here for the boy, but I will make short work of you." Just then Zack had gotten to the seen. He quickly through the knife. It whizzed by Ogermon's head and stuck the tree behind him. " Put her down! Or the next time I won't miss." Ogermon through Renamon aside. He looked at Zack with hate raging in his eyes. Zack pulled the pistol out of the holster and aimed it at Ogermon. " Ha! You don't have the guts." Ogermon looked back at Renamon and said, " I'm going to..." *bang, bang, bang* Ogermon fell on the ground clenching his right shoulder in pain. Zack delivered the final shot that sent Ogermon into bits of data fragments.

Renamon had seen the whole thing. Zack rushed over to Renamon. She looked at him just before fainting. He was able to drag her back to the cave. Zack thought to himself, " I wonder what the strange kid with the goggles is doing right now." Takato had just met up with Henry at the hideout. " Hey, where's Rika?" Asked Henry. " Yeah, isn't she supposed to be here?" Chimed in Terriermon. " She's going shopping with her mom today." Takato said. " So, who was that kid you were chasing after last night?" Henry asked. " That would be the new transfer student. He's pretty talented for his age." " Hmmm..." Henry said. " Hey, Henry. What time is it?" Takato asked. " It's about 5:00." " Thanks, I gotta get going."

Back with Zack. He had lay out Renamon and went and got some water from the stream nearby. After boiling the water he dipped a dry rag in it and put it on Renamon forehead. Inspecting the yellow fox he saw light wound on Renamon's leg. Zack was able to patch it up with some spare gauze that he kept for an emergency. A few hours passed by before Renamon came to. Renamon had seen Zack poking a fire. She had tried to get up. " Uh!" Renamon clenched her leg and fell back down. Zack looked at her and said, " You really shouldn't be walking until at least tomorrow afternoon." " Why did try and save me." Renamon asked confused. " You tried to save me. I guess I didn't want to see you die in vain. You really need to rest." Zack heard a rustle in the bush. Renamon had tried to get up, but was stopped when Zack, " Stay down. I'll go check this out." He pulled out his gun and aimed it at the bush. " Come out, and I won't shoot."

The girl from the day before had came from behind the bush. Zack quickly put the pistol back in his holster. The girl saw Renamon laying in the cave. The girl dashed over to the yellow fox and said, " Renamon are you alright?" Renamon looked at the girl and smiled. " You, what did you do to her!" " Rika, It's okay. He saved my life." Zack walked over to the girl and put his hand on her shoulder. " She'll be okay. But she has to stay off of that leg for a couple of days. If you want you can stay and help out." The girl nodded. " Okay. Here take this." Zack gave her the pistol and two extra clips. " I have to go to the city to get some pain relievers for your friend here. If you see another one of those things don't hesitate to shoot it." And with that Zack left.

" Okay, Renamon. What happened?" Rika asked. Renamon struggled to sit up. " I had just gotten to this cave when that boy showed up. He came inside the cave and I materialized behind him at the entrance. He turned around to see me. He thought I was going to hurt him. That's when Ogermon had snuck up behind me. He shoved me out of the way and stuck a knife up to Ogermon. I told him to move. In the middle of my attack Ogermon had grabbed me and took me into the forest. He pined me against a tree, punched me once in the stomach and held me in the air by my neck. A moment later and that boy came up and threw a knife at Ogermon barely missing his head. He said something and Ogermon through me to the side. The boy pulled out a pistol and shot Ogermon. He rushed over to me. Then every thing went black for a little bit and I awoke to see him poking a fire. If it wasn't for that kid I don't think I would be here right now." Rika just sat there and poked at the fire. Zack was quickly running down the street when he ran in to Takato and another girl. " Sorry I can't talk right now I'm in a hurry!" Zack exclaimed and ran down the street.

" Hey, Takato why don't we just skip the dance and go get some dinner instead." Jeri said " I guess I could go cook something up at my parents bakery." " That would be nice." Jeri said with a smile. They had walked down to the bakery where Takato found a note saying,

" Dear Takato and/or Zack,

We are leaving for the weekend for our wedding anniversary. Please don't make a mess of the bakery. See you soon.

Mom & Dad."

Takato had cooked up some nice pastries. Takato set up a table and set down the food. " Do, you know that strange kid?" Jeri asked. " That was Zack. He's the new transfer student." " Takato, it's getting late do you think I could stay the night?" " I'll call your parents to see if it's all right with them." Takato got up and went to the telephone. He called Jeri's father and he said it was okay for Jeri to stay the night. Takato looked at Jeri and nodded.

Zack had just gotten back to the cave. " I've got the medicine." The young girl looked at Zack and said, " Hey, you should come here. I found something." Zack walked into the cave. The girl showed him an artifact. It was a U.S. A1M4 Carbine with a pair of rusted dog-tags next to it. Zack picked up the dog-tags. He clenched them in his hands. Zack made a make shift cross, stuck in the ground, and did an honorary salute. Zack had said to himself, " We won grampa, we won." Renamon was able to limp towered Zack and put her paw on his shoulder. " I was just honoring a true hero." " I'm might as well not let this go to waste." Zack took the carbine and the ammunition and put it over his shoulder. " We need to get to a safer location. By the way what's your name?" " I'm Renamon and this Rika." " We'll which is closer. Takato's house or your house." " Probably my house." Rika said. " Then lets get going." " Wait, what are you talking about?" Rika asked. " Never mind we'll just stay at the cave. I'll take first watch. Rika why don't you get some sleep. You should rest two Renamon."

Henry was at his desk when he got a call from Takato. " Hello?" " Henry have you seen Zack, or Rika today?" Takato asked. " No, I haven't." Henry said concerned. " I think we should go look for them." Takato said. " Okay, I'll meet you at the park." It had been peaceful so far. Little did the the group know a tall icy figure was standing in the shadows. He had his Eyes posted on two people, Zack and Renamon."

Who is this tall figure? Why does this thing has its eyes on just Renamon and Zack? And more importantly what does it want? Find out on the next chapter of A New Digidestined.


	3. Chapter 3 Plot of the Emporer

_Disclaimer: I do not own digimon nor am I a partner with them or the people that made **Magic The Gathering**. Please post more reviews and I will make more chapters. All I need is more reviews. And I don't care if it's ' too violent' this is a mans story. Enjoy._

**A New Digidestined**

By: Dwarvanman

Chapter 3: Plot of the Emperor

Last time we ended there was a tall Icy figure looking over the the group. But it had its eyes posted on two people, Zack and Renamon. And Takato had his with Jerri Katou. All in all it was a good day yesterday.

" Heh, soon I will have my revenge, and I will make sure that the new one does not mess up the plans of the Digimon Emperor." Said the tall figure with an evil smirk on his face. " So what do we do after tonight." asked Rika. " I guess you should take her home after tonight." Rika nodded and said, " Why did you try to save Renamon?" " She tried to save me. It was the least I could do. I was just lucky that I found that pistol or else your friend wouldn't be here right now." Zack said poking the fire. Rika looked at him and gave a little smirk. " Hey, I need to head to the store to get some supplies for breakfast tomorrow." Zack said with a smile. He then left his Carbine and pistol with Rika and left.

In the Digi-world the Digimon Emperor working on a new control device that would be nearly indestructible. The tall figure tellaported to the Digimon Emperor. " Sir, one of our own has been defeated. And not by a digimon but by a mere mortal." Said the tall figure. " How can this be. What is his name!" Demanded the Digimon Emperor. " His name is Zackariah B. Losee." " I want you to eliminate him. But be careful. If I'm right he may be a new digidestined go now, Icedevimon." " As you wish." And with that Icedevimon tellaported back to the real world.

Back in the real world Zack was heading back to the cave where Rika and Renamon were waiting for him to get back. By the time he got back the sun was already starting to rise. In one hand he carried a small cooler containing some eggs, ham steak, and American bacon. In his bag was a iron skillet and a stand to put the skillet over the fire with. " Rise and shine! Who's ready for an all American breakfast." Zack said walking back to the cave. Rika sat up in a daze from dozing off a couple times while Zack was gone. " Huh?" Rika asked. " Don't tell me you've never had an all American breakfast." Zack said with a chuckle. Rika looked at angrily and exclaimed, " Why did you wake me up you numskull! I was having the perfect dream!" " Here have some coffee." Zack said handing her the star bucks to go cup. " I didn't know what to get you, so I got you a regular." Rika took the cup from Zacks hand and took a sip. She thought it tasted horrible, and set the cup next to her.

At Takatos house Takato was working in breakfast. He was preparing some eggs, sausage, and toast. Jeri had come down the stares holding Zacks bass guitar. " Takato, I never knew you played bass." Jeri said looking at Takato. Takato had a confused look on his face. " I don't. Where'd you find that?" Takato asked. " I found it up stares on by the couch." Jeri said cheerfully. " That must be Zacks." Takato said. Jeri then back up stares and put the bass back in its case. " Thanks for the great night last night. I've gotta get going." Jeri then kissed Takato on the cheek and rushed out the door to get home. Takato was paralyzed from the neck down. His heart started thump a million beats an hour. " Did that just happen?" Takato thought to himself. " She really likes me." Takato was soon snapped back into reality when he smelled the food burning. Takato quickly turned off the stove top sighed to himself. " Oh, well. Might as well call Henry. We need to try and find Zack." Takato went and called Henry, then told him to meet up at the hide out."

On the other side park near the cave Icedevimon was trying lurking in the shadows trying to think of a way to get rid of Zack. He looked around a tree to see Zack starting breakfast. He started to study the boy to try and find his strengths and weaknesses. " Lets see. Lets put on the bacon and ham on first sense it will take longer to cook." Zack said as he broke the skillet. Just then he felt a buzzing in his pocket. " Hold on I've got to take this." Zack said. He looked down at the screen and recognized the number. " Hello?" Zack asked " Hi Zack." said the voice on the other side. " Hey Kari, hows it going." Zack said with cheer. Kari was a sweet young girl with a lot of history. She was 13 and wore white and pink sneakers with yellow shorts, a white and pink tank top, and her usual pink gloves. And it was true that Kari was part of the original team known as the Digidestined that saved the world twice. " I'm good, I just wanted to say that we will be flying in tomorrow for our vacation. How about you." " Oh, funny you should ask, you remember the digimon stories you and Tia used to tell me?" " Yeah." " Well I was just attacked by one a few hours ago." Kari got wide eyed. She knew that Zack was special in some way but she never knew that Zack might be a new Digidestined.

" Oh my gosh. Are you alright?!" Kari exclaimed. As she said that Tia walked into the room. " Kari, what's going on?" Tia asked. Kari looked at him with grief. " Their coming back." Kari said. " What are you taking about?" " The digimon, their coming into the real world. Zack was just attacked by one earlier." Tia looked at Kari in confusion. He then went over to the fridge and grabbed a soda. And went into the living to pack the rest of the Items.

" Well any way Zack, we will be there to explain in more detail when we get there." With that Kari hung up the phone ending the conversation. Unannounced to Zack a cat like digimon was watching him from the shadows. " If he knows Kari maybe he can help me. But I have to play it safe in case it's a trap." After Zack was finished with his call he walked back to the cave to start breakfast. " Who was that?" Rika asked. " Just an old friend." Zack answered. Zack started the bacon and ham first. Zack then heard some rustling in the woods. " I'll go check it out." Zack said as he reached for his pistol. He went into the woods, but came out a few moments later not seeing any digimon. Zack went over to the skillet to finish cooking. Renamon woke up shortly after. She sat up, but there was no pain. She sniffed the air and and her stomach growled. She stood up and walked towered the two children. To see Zack fixing breakfast. " Hey your awake. How's that leg?" Zack said. " There is no pain." Renamon said. " Looks like those pain relievers worked." Zack said with a smile

On the other side of the park Takato had just met up with Henry. " So your saying that the note said he would be in the park, and you think he could still be there?" Henry asked. " Thats right. If I'm right Zack should be around here. I just hope he wasn't caught by a digimon." Takato said. " Who's Zack?" Guilmon asked. Before the boys could say anything Guilmon started to sniff the air wildly. His stomach growled as he said the word that he loved more than bread itself, FOOD. Guilmon rushed in the direction of the heavenly smell closely followed by Takato and Henry.

Back at the cave breakfast had just finished. " Okay now that this finished lets dish both of you up." Zack said. Suddenly Guilmon burst through the bushes closely followed by Takato and Henry. As Guilmon ran through the bushes he didn't have enough time to slow down, and collided with Zack. Thus knocking him out cold. " Uh." Zack moaned as he went into a deep sleep. " Well, we found him." Terriermon chuckled. " Terriermon!" Henry snapped. " You idiot, what were you thinking!" Rika exclaimed. " Now Rika lets not start pointing fingers until we find out if he's alright." Implied Takato. Takato looked over at Guilmon who had just gotten into the bacon. " Mmmm. This is good." Guilmon said enjoying every bite of the succulent meat product.

Renamon put her ear to Zacks chest then said, " Well he's still breathing." Just then a rouge digimon broke through to the city. Guilmon was the first one to sense the presence and ran in the direction of the rouge digimon. " We've gotta get going." Henry urged. " What are we going to do about sleeping beauty over there?" Asked Terriermon. " I'll stay with him." Renamon replied. " It's the least I can do." Rika nodded giving Renamon a sign of approval. " We'll be back be fore you know it!" Exclaimed Takato as they ran after Guilmon. Renamon looked at Zack as he lay there unconscious. " How was a mere child able to defeat a digimon with a weapon that small. When the d-reaper was here the military was here they used things similar to that, but they weren't even able to put a scratch on it. Besides I thought that only a digidestined could defeat a digimon."

This rose suspicion in Renamons head. She started looking through Zacks items, but found no digivice. " Hmm. No digivice, but how..." She was soon when Zack started to come to. " Uhhhh." Zack groaned as he sat up with his hand on his head." He looked up at Renamon, but his vision was blurred. " Renamon, is that you." Zack asked. " Yes." Renamon said. A little relieved to see that Zack was alright. " Could you hand me my bag?" Renamon handed him his bag. Zack reached in and pulled out a black eye glass case. " Ah. That's better." Zack said as he put on his glasses. " You wear glasses?" Renamon asked. " Yah. I don't have perfect vision, so I wear these."

Just then the two heard rustling from the bushes. Renamon got ready to fight while Zack drew his pistol. A man wearing a black suit and flicking a lighter emerged from the bushes. Zack sheathed his pistol. " Yamaki." Renamon muttered under her breath. Zack heard Renamon and replied, " You know this man." " It's nice to see you again, Renamon. Where's Rika isn't she supposed to be with you?" Yamaki asked. " She went with the others." Renamon said a little annoyed. " Well, any ways. I'm not here to chat, I came here to give this to the boy." Yamaki said as he handed Zack an envelope. Yamaki then turned away and started walking out of the forest. As he walked away 

Renamon shot him an icy glare. Zack looked up at Renamon and asked, " Who was that?" Renamon snapped out of the glare and looked down at Zack. " Just an old ally." Renamon said remembering the horrible memories of Yamaki trying to stop them. Zack slipped the small envelope into his pocket. Zack bent down to pick up his wallet that fell out of his jacket, when Guilmon came through the bushes and accidentally knocked him upside the head knocking them both down. Renamon held out her hand and said, " Need a hand?" Zack kindly took her hand and Renamon helped him up. Takato, Henry and Rika came through the bushes with opened mouths. " Are you alright? That looked bad." Henry asked. Zack looked at him and nodded. Just then a little bit of blood started to trickle off of Zacks forehead.

Everyone gasped. " What?" Zack asked. " Your face." Terriermon said. Zack put his hand on his head. When he took his hand off of his head his fingers were covered in blood. He then collapsed on the ground from loss of blood. " Hurry we have to put pressure on his wound to stop the blood flow!" Henry exclaimed. " What's going on, Takatomon?" Guilmon asked. " Zack is hurt." Renamon blurted out before Takato could say anything. About an hour later Zack woke up, and his forehead was covered in blood. Zack struggled to get up. Every body was relieved that Zack was not dead. " We'll help you get back home, Zack." Takato gestured. Zack gave a faint smile as he said, " Thanks." With that Zack, Takato, and Guilmon went back home.

After they left Henry, Terriermon, Rika, and Renamon went back to there houses. When Rika got home Her mother and grandmother were waiting for them in the living room. " Rika your home, I have some good news." Rika's mother said. Rika gave a smirk, she could really use some good news after the day she had. " Me and your father are getting back together. We're flying out to America tomorrow." Rika was shocked. She was both happy and sad. " I guess I should start packing." Rika thought. Rika went off to her room to start packing. Renamon then appeared to her in her room. " So, what's going to happen now?" Renamon asked. " I'm going to America. I need you to do me a favor, Renamon." " Yes?" Renamon acknowledged. " I want you to stay with Zack. If you're right and he is a digidestined, he's most likely going to get captured before he can help stop what ever is coming. He's also going to need this." Rika said handing Renamon the digivice and deck of cards.

" But what about you?" Renamon asked. " As you can see, this is where my adventure ends, and his begins." Rika said with a faint smile. " Don't worry I'll stay in contact." Renamon nodded and fazed out of the room and started her way to Takato's house, to meet up with Zack. As Zack was taking a shower, the cat like digimon jumped through the opened window into the steam filled bathroom. Zack then shut off the water and wrapped the towel that he brought with him around his waste. Zack was startled to see a digimon standing in front of the shower. " Good you were just the human I was looking for. I'm Gatomon." Said Gatomon. " So your not going to try and hurt me for killing that ogre digimon thing?" Asked Zack nervously trying not make a wrong move. " No, I'm here for help. You know Kari Kamiya, right?" Gatomon asked. " Yah, she used to live next door to me in America." Zack answered. " She's flying here tomorrow." Good, I need to speak to her. Do you mind if I stay here until she gets here?" Gatomon asked. " I guess that would be okay. You can sleep in the recliner.

Zack then switched into a pair of clean boxers and went over to the couch to get some sleep. He was about to lay down when he felt a presence behind him. He looked behind him to see Renamon standing there. She was holding a digivice and a deck of cards. " Renamon, Aren't you supposed to be with Rika?" Zack asked. " Rika is moving to America, so she wants me to stay here with you. If she is right then you are a new digidestined." She said as she handed Zack the digivice. Suddenly there was a spark of light and the digivice change from a blue and wight to a gold and gray. " What the heck just happened?" Zack panicked. " It looks like you are a digidestined after all. I if you ever need me, just say my name and I'll be there." Renamon said. With that Renamon vanished. " Okay." Zack said to himself.

The night passed quickly and before Zack even noticed it was Monday and it was time to go back to school. Zack woke up all hazy. He sat up in the bed, the time was 5:00. There was about 4 hours before school started. Zack got dressed and then started to fry the left over bacon from the other day. After he was finished Zack grabbed a couple slices and left the rest of the pieces for Takato and his parents. He then grabbed his school supplies, jacket, and magic deck and left. Zack barely went anywhere without that deck. It was given to him by his father as a young boy when he finally beat his dad, Charles. With that deck he was able to win the Magic tournament three times in a row. Before he went into an early retirement. After then he was never spoken of again.

He walked through the park, little did he know that Gatomon was right behind him. " Hey you forgot your hat!" Gatomon exclaimed. Zack turned around and took the hat from Gatomon. Zack gave a faint smile as he said, " Thanks, a little early for you to be up? Don't you think." Gatomon just laughed. Renamon had fazed behind Zack as quietly as she could. Zack turned around to see Renamon standing right in front of him. " Ahhhhh!" Zack screamed as fell on the ground. Renamon stuck out her hand. Zack took her hand and helped him up. Zack looked up at the sky to see a shooting star. " Wow. That was awesome." Zack said with amazement.

In America the police were inspecting a terrible car crash. A semi truck had flipped over and smashed into an S.U.V. " Sir, we found the I.D. of the crash victims. It belongs to a Miss, Kristine Losee. And her daughter was with her." Said the officer in training. The chief hung his head down low in sadness. " That was Charles wife and kid. His son was transferred to Japan just a couple of days ago." " I'll go get the letter ready." Said the officer in training.


	4. Chapter 4 The Dream

_Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or **Magic The Gathering**. I'd like to thank every body for taking time to read my other stories or chapters. Also I've decided to stop the outro and recap text. I figured that you guys were getting annoyed by that. Enjoy!_

A New Digidestined

By: Dwarvanman

Chapter 4 The Dream

" So, who's that?" Renamon asked. " I'm Gatomon, Kari's old partner." Gatomon said before Zack could even say anything. " I guess I should introduce you two. Renamon this is Gatomon, Gatomon this is Renamon." Zack said as he sat down on the bench and pulled out his magic cards and started to sort them. " What are those?" Gatomon asked curiously. " These, heh. These were my ticket fame. Back home I was the Magic champ' three years running. That was before I took an early retirement when my dad died." " What is this thing you call ' magic'." Renamon asked.

" Back when my dad was a kid there was a famous game called Magic The Gathering. It got so big that the creators of the game started hosting tournaments to see who was the world champion." Zack said with a big smile. " Hmmm." Renamon said intrigued. " My dad was really good at the game, and when I was younger I had finally beat my dad and he gave me his deck. And with this single deck I was able win the world championship three times in a row."

" Thats pretty impressive." Gatomon said. By this time it was 7:30 in the morning. It would take about 30 minutes to get to the school from where Zack was. " I've gotta get going. I'll text Kari and Tia to meet me at the subway at 5:00. I'll talk to you guys later." Zack said in a hurry. After that being said Renamon vanished and Gatomon silently followed Zack to the school. It was about 8:00 when he reached the school's play ground. He went and sat on a bench having an hour to kill. Zack heard people talking from the giant dinosaur next to him. Zack went under the dinosaur to see Takato and two other boys sitting there. Takato noticed Zack and said, " Hey Zack, wanna join?" Zack nodded and climbed up. He noticed that they were playing a card game and whipped out his magic cards. Kazu got enlighten. " Hmmm. You play magic?" Kazu asked. " Is that a challenge?" Zack asked with one eye brow raised.

" Ha! You can't beat me, I'm the best in the school." Kenta just face palmed his head and said to himself, " Here he goes again." Zack was able to beat Kazu in about 30 seconds flat. " How were you able to defeat me so easily?!" Kazu exclaimed. " I've got four reasons why you lost. 1, you were way to cocky. 2, you over thought your moves. 3, you mainly focused on your attacks and never thought about your defense. And 4, next time you decide to challenge someone get to know them better, because they might just be the magic world champion three years running." Zack said with a smirk. " Wow Kazu, he really beat you down to a pulp." Kenta said laughing. " Shut it." Kazu quickly said under his breath.

Renamon stood in the shadows and thought to her self, " Wow, quick, smart, and ruthless. Maybe he will be a suitable tamer. He reminds me of Rika. Maybe thats why the digivice changed when I gave it to him?" " We better get going. School's going to start soon." Takato said putting his cards up." Zack slipped his cards into his pocket. When they got to the school it was about 8:30. Walking up the steps Zack herd a noise coming from Kenta's pocket. Just then a digimon flew out of his shirt pocket. " what digimon is that." Zack asked.

Kenta and Kazu stared at him blankly. They were surprised that Zack even knew that digimon were real. " Your not freaked out at all by this?" Kenta asked " No I'm not. In fact I saved Rika's partner a couple of days ago. Oh, that does remind me. Rika moved to America so she won't be meeting up any more. But for some reason Renamon became my partner now." Zack said. " Thats impossible!" Kazu exclaimed. " Then how do you explain this." Zack said holding Rika's old digivice. " Before this it was blue and white. Now it's gold and gray." Renamon then put her hand of Zack's shoulder startling him. " Ah!" Zack exclaimed. Kazu just looked at him and snickered. " Any way. It's true. When I gave Zack the digivice it did change to gold and gray. Making me his partner." Renamon said.

" Well I guess your telling the truth." Kazu said. " Zack can I talk to you for a second." Renamon asked. " Sure." Zack replied. " Looks like Renamon has a crush on somebody." Kazu said cracking a joke at the wrong time as usual. Renamon shot him a look that made him cower in fear. After the other boys went inside. Zack and Renamon by the stairs. " So why did want to talk to me?" Zack asked. " If we're going to be partners we going to need to get to know each other more." Renamon said. " Well basically I'm just your average computer nerd with a high intellect." Zack said. " No, I mean do have any boundaries, rules, or something like that." Renamon said getting annoyed with Zack. " All I ask is that you or any body else don't get into my stuff."

Renamon nodded and said, " I'll be waiting for you to get out of school." She then fazed out of sight. Zack walked into the school and went to the front office to pick up a schedule for the year. Zack walked into the office to see a young women about in her mid 20's wearing a nice red dress with a pearl necklace. " Excuse me maim. I'm the exchange student from America." Zack said. " Oh, yes you will be in class 5-1 With Ms. Toshiaki Mori." Zack nodded and started on his way. Zack had gotten to the class room as the bell to signify that class was about to begin rang. Zack took a step into the class room and saw the whole class. He did see a couple of kids that he knew, like Takato, Kazu, and Kenta. " The teacher looked at Zack and said, " You must be the exchange student that we've been expecting, I'm Ms, Toshiaki. Wat's your name?" Ms. Toshiaki asked. " My name's Zackariah, but every one calls me Zack for short." Every one just looked at him in confusion. They didn't know how to react to the way he was dressed. Over time they warmed up to Zack, but for now Zack was basically a reject.

He went and took a seat next to a young girl. About Zack's age. Wearing a green and light yellow dress and baby blue and white shoes. And an up beat attitude. " Hi, I'm Jeri. I believe we've met before." Jeri said with a smile. " I guess your Takato's girlfriend." Zack said. " You can say that." Jeri said blushing. Just then there was an explosion on the edge of town. " What was that?!" Ms, Toshiaki screamed. " Rouge digimon!" Takato exclaimed. " Zack, Kazu, Kenta. Lets get going." The boys ran out of the class room. Ms. Toshiaki just stared through the window. As Zack got out of the building Renamon fazed beside him and handed him his weapons. " Here, you may need these." Renamon said handing him the pistol and carbine. " Thanks." Zack said with a smile. Ms. Toshiaki was shocked to see Zack running with a giant yellow fox, and that Zack was carrying a WWII Nambu pistol and carbine.

The other kids didn't notice that Zack was a digidestined. They were only focused on the Takato, Kazu, and Kenta. Guardromon had soon met up with Kazu at the seen of the explosion. " Wow, that is one big digimon." Guardromon said. A dark form of Growlmon was trying to destroy the power pant. But it only got through the first line of power lines. " Digi-modify!" Group exclaimed. With that Guilmon digivolved to Growlmon Terriermon, digivolved to Gargomon, Guardromon digivolved to Andramon, and Renamon digivolved to Kyubimon. The other digimon went after the dark Growlmon while Andramon protected the other kids. Suddenly a swarm of Kokatorimon came after the digimon. One went right after Kyubimon right in the middle of her attack. Zack was able to barely whip out his pistol and shoot it out of the air right before it hit Kyubimon. The Kokatorimon fell out the sky and turned into digital fragments when it hit the ground. * Bang, bang, bang! * One by one Zack shot the Kokatorimon. It took about 3 hours but all the digimon were defeated and the children's partners were back to their original forms. " Nice shot." Renamon said putting her hand on Zack's shoulder.

By the time the group got back to school it was already done. Ms. Toshiaki gave them excused absents' so they didn't get in trouble by the principle. " Hey Zack we'll meet you at the hide out later we've gotta do something." Henry said. Zack nodded and went to the subway where Tai and Kari were waiting for him. " Okay Gatomon I'm heading to meet up with Kari now." Gatomon hoped from the nearest tree and walked right beside Zack. Tai and Kari's train pulled up as Zack walked into the terminal. As the doors opened Kari saw Zack standing there. She ran up to him and gave him a big hug. " It's so nice to see you again." Kari said with a big smile. " There's someone here to see you." Zack said with a smile. Just then Gatomon jumped into the air and landed on her shoulder. " Gatomon what are you doing here?" Kari asked. " Not important. What I really needed to say was the Digimon Emperor is back." Tai just stood there. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. All he was thinking about was Augumon. " What about the others? Are they alright?" Tai asked. " Their alright. But we need your help." Renamon appeared behind Zack and said, " What's this about the digi-world being in trouble." Kari and Tai were stunned to see another digimon appear behind Zack. " I almost for got, this is my partner Renamon." Zack said cheerfully. " Pleased to meet you." Renamon with no emotion like usual. " Zack can I see your digivice?" Tai asked. " Yah sure." Zack said handing the digivice to Tai.

Tai inspected the digivice. " I've never seen a digivice like this before. This is very unusual. The whole body is just gay while the buttons are a golden yellow, like the color of Renamon's fur." Tai handed Zack the digivice back. " so, how did you get here?" Kari asked Gatomon. " I fell through some portal and ended up here. I went through that portal, and I woke up in a small gray concrete house in the park." Tia nodded, as he did it he noticed the pistol holster. Tai sweat dropped as he said, " Where did you get that?" " We found it in a cave. I killed Ogermon with this." Zack said as he pulled out an old gun that looked like it was brand new. As the train pulled out of the station Renamon heard something coming from the tunnel. Renamon dashed to the tunnel to find that no one is there.

" What's wrong, Renamon?" Zack asked a little concerned. Renamon just shrugged and said, " It's nothing." As the group walked out of the subway the skies had started to darken into a down poor. " Hey, I know that this was short but why don't you come back on Saturday when the weather isn't as bad. Tai and Kari nodded. Kari then waved to Zack as they walked back to their hotel. Zack and Renamon had walked to the 7-11 down the street. Zack went in and bought 2 sprites and soft pretzel to split. Zack came out of store and handed Renamon a soda and half a soft pretzel. " Here, you deserve this." Zack said handing over the items. Renamon took the items in confusion. In all her life no one has ever just given her something out of the kindness of their heart.

They started walking back to the house. As they did they started talking about the responsibilities of the Digidestined. After wards Renamon had finished the half a pretzel and started on the soda. " So, you came from the digital world?" Zack asked. " That is correct." Renamon replied looking at Zack with a smirk. As they were walking they heard a crash of thunder and a flash of lightning. Zack looked at Renamon and said, " Why don't you teleport home so you don't get wet, I'll be home in a couple of minutes. Renamon nodded and transported home. Right after Renamon left, the clouds had let down a freezing rain. Zack just zipped up his jacket and hurried back to Takato's house.

Just as Zack said, it didn't take long for him to get back home. When he came inside he wet shivering more then a hairless chihuahua in the winter. " ACHOO!" Zack sneezed As he put his coat on the rack. Takato saw Zack shivering and went into the closet and got him a blanket. Zack had went over to the couch and just plopped right down on to the couch. Zack had fallen on to a deep sleep not even two seconds after hitting the couch. It wasn't soon until everyone in the house had fallen asleep. Renamon had soon appeared in the living room. She took one look at Zack to make sure he was alright. After that she turned around and sat on the recliner in the corner of the room, and sat down in it. It was quiet in the house, except for the occasional thunder and the soft snore that Zack made when he sleeps. It didn't take long for Renamon to fall asleep. As she slept in the recliner Renamon had the worst dream she had ever had.

- Dream sequence 1 –

It was dark and raining in her dream. She had been scouting on the roof tops for something, but she didn't know what. Just then she heard a scream cut through the darkness. As soon as she heard it she quickly ran to the spot where she heard the scream. "Renamon help!" Zack screamed with agonizing fear. Renamon had jumped to the darkened ally to see Zack. She looked up to see a shadow of a man. The man had muttered something, gut she didn't hear it. Renamon had dashed towered Zack to try and save him, but the man pulled the trigger before she could get to Zack. Then everything went white.

- End dream sequence –

Renamon sat up quickly gasping for air. Her heart was pumping a million miles an hour. She had taken a quick look at Zack. After seeing that he was alright she had let out a sigh of relief. "It was only a dream?" Renamon asked herself. She sat down on the recliner in confusion. As Renamon sat there she slowly drifted back asleep


End file.
